Choice
by Catium
Summary: Harry and Draco are being unfaithful to their wives. With each other. Now Draco want‘s Harry to make a choice...between him and Ginny. I don‘t own Harry Potter. It belongs to our queen J.K. Rowling. Please don‘t sue I don‘t have any money.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to our queen J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue I don't have any money.  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** PG - 13  
**Word Count: **1635  
**Genre: **Angst/Drama/Romance  
**Status: **Complete  
**Warnings: **Language, slash, fluffy feelings, mild sexual situation.  
**Summary: **Harry and Draco are being unfaithful to their wives. With each other. Now Draco want's Harry to make a choice...between him and Ginny  
**Note:** I went to a lot of trouble to make sure the timeline in this is right if a made a mistake please tell me so I can fix it. I'm assuming that Albus Severus and Scorpius are only a year younger than James Sirius. Thanks to everyone that read and/or review.

Choice

"We can't do this anymore." The brunette said, as he propped himself up on his elbow, looking at the blond lying next to him.

The blond laid on his back with his hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"You say that after every time. But the next time you always come back. To me. If we cannot do this how come you..."

"Draco! Ginny's pregnant!" Harry said quickly, the pain clear in his voice like it hurt him having to tell his lover about this. "She's three months pregnant and it's a boy. I'm having a son."

Draco eyes opened and he sat up, looking intensely at Harry.

"I can't leave her now Draco. I can't do that to my unborn son or to her."

"Do you love her Harry?" Draco asked. "I know you used to love her but do you love her now?"

Harry didn't answer him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Do you love me?" Draco asked

Harry let himself fall backwards on his back and opened his eyes, not looking at Draco, but staring into the ceiling.

"Are we really going to have this conversation once again?" Harry asked sounding exhausted.

"Yes. You told me once that you loved both me and her. That you couldn't choose. When I was 19 I was all right with that. I had my new wife back then. And it was all good fun. But now..." Draco stopped talking and swallowed, like he couldn't get the words out.

Harry looked at him eyes wide,

"Are you divorcing Astoria?"

"Do not be daft!" Draco snapped at him. "You know very well that according to Pure-Blood traditions I cannot get divorced. No she.. And...I have been wanting to tell you this for a while but every time our wives come up in our conversations you kind off..."

"Change the subject?" Harry suggested.

"Yes." Draco said. "We have been having difficulties getting pregnant... we have been married since we were 19 and nothing...we...every month and...nothing..."

"Once a month?" Harry asked a little shocked by this over sharing from his lover of his and his wife love life.

"Yes...she knows that I am not...straight...so we don't share bed...except for when the chances of her getting pregnant every month are the highest. I am...afraid...that she is not getting pregnant because I do not love her...I...you know...have difficulties... First being married to her was fun. I did not know her before our parents decided we should marry so I got to know her. And she was lovely...pretty, smart and fun to talk to. I figured it was all right that I did not love her. Love would come with time. And it did. I love my wife, our marriage is still fun she is a great partner but I am not in love with her...and that is the problem... I love her like I love my friends. I know now that I am never going to be in love with her...because..." Draco stopped speaking again.

"Because what?" Harry urged Draco on.

"Because I am in love with you Harry." Draco looked Harry in the eyes and his words hung in the air making it difficult for Harry to breath.

"Draco I ca..." Harry started to say but Draco leaned in and kissed him hard to stop his words.

Harry moaned into the kiss and kissed Draco eagerly back. Draco moved his hand under the cover, lying over Harry's lower body, and stroked his finger feather light over Harry's upper thighs and stroked Harry's penis before wrapping his hand around it. But then he stopped.

Despite them making love prior to their conversation Harry was already hard. Draco was the only person that could do that to him with just a kiss.

"Please Draco!" He begged.

"I will" Draco whispered in his ear. "If you make a choice. I am tired of it being us and our wives. It was all right when we were 19 and this was just for fun. But now I love you. You have said you love me. If you really love me you will leave her. I want you to leave her. I will leave my wife and we will go somewhere where no one knows us. Choose Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and he moved away from Draco.

"I...I can't Draco." He stuttered.

"It is not hard...me...or her Harry."

"No I mean. I can't. I won't leave my son. I want him to have two loving parents. Something I never had. I want him to have a father."

Draco snorted

"Having a father is overrated."

"Not if you have a loving father!" Harry hissed at him. "And that is what I am planning to be. I love you Draco but I love my unborn son more. I am not leaving him."

"So you are saying that you are staying with Ginny?" Draco asked him and started to climb out of the bed, picking up his clothes and putting them on.

"Yes I am...but that doesn't have to entail that we can't keep seeing each other."

"See each other!" Draco spat. "You mean meet here..." Draco gestured to the hotel room he had for one day a week in a rather expensive hotel in muggle London. "Meeting here every Friday. Once in a bloody week...that is not seeing each other Harry. That is called a FUCK meeting. But that is clearly all I have ever been to you." Draco said angry starting to scream. "A FUCK!"

"No!" Harry cried. "I love you Draco."

"But not enough to leave her. Because you love your unborn son more than you will ever love me!" Draco had finished getting dressed and was looking down at Harry sitting on the bed.

Harry stood up, sheet around his waist."

"But we can still see each other? Right?" Harry asked his voice sounding uncertain.

"I asked you to make a choice and you did." Draco drawled his voice sounding cold.

So cold it sent shivers down Harry's spine. But not in a nice way. This was the voice Draco had always used in Hogwart's. Harry hated that voice.

"You are staying with her." Draco walked towards the door and put his hand on doorknob, he looked back at Harry. "Which means that..." He stooped not sure what to but finally settled for echoing Harry's words from the beginning of the conversation.

"...we can't do this anymore."

_12 years later._

Draco and Astoria were at King's Cross taking Scoripus to the Hogwart's Express.

_"It hasn't changed for 19 years." _Draco thought as he looked around and saw people's faces and figures unclearly through the steam. Parents taking their children to the train were everywhere. Cats and owls could be heard through the steam. Draco heard voices talking and all of sudden a stern... _"Ron!"_ could be heard and after it a laughter from a group of children.

Draco looked around, he knew that stern voice it was... for a moment the steam thinned so he saw towards the group of people were that voice had come from and sure enough he saw something that made his heart nearly stop. To his right, a rather far distance away on the now steam free platform... Harry! Harry was there, standing there with Ginny, Ron and Hermione and their five children. It was obvious which children were their parents. Weasley had a boy and a girl. Harry had two boys and a girl. Draco did a quick calculation in his head and realised that Harry's older boy, the one Harry had stopped seeing him about, must be starting his second year at Hogwart's now.

Draco stared at Harry wiling him to notice him. He saw Ron nodding his head covertly towards him and saw Ron say something to Harry. He saw as Harry looked towards him.

Even though they were far away from each other Draco could see the expression in Harry's eyes. They showed surprise... _"He probably never heard about it when Astoria finally got pregnant around a year after we broke up."_ Draco thought... Harry's eyes also showed, to Draco's shock, love. _"He still love's me." _Draco thought nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Harry nodded his head back. Harry's companions had stopped looking at their interactions, or lack of interaction, when Harry moved his head indicating Draco to the man's bathroom a short distance away.

Draco was going to shake his head no...but... something stopped him and he agreed to Harry's silent suggestion.

The Hogwart's express whistled it departure.

Draco said his goodbye to Scorpius and told his wife they would meet at Diagon Alley to floo back to the Manor.

"I have to attend to some business." Draco said and when she went away, he went to the man's room. Harry was already there.

They stood there silent for a while, then Harry moved towards Draco.

Draco started to move too.

They met in the middle, Draco grabbed the front of Harry's jumper and pushed him against the wall and their lips met in a desperate kiss. After a long while Draco broke the kiss and said.

"I thought I said that we couldn't do this anymore. And you choose Harry."

"And I am sticking to that choice." Harry said. "But I thought that 12 years would be enough to make you miss me. Can't we...?"

Draco ended their embrace and backed away shaking his head slightly.

"I am a selfish man. If I cannot have all of you then I do not want you at all. But I am also a patient man. I will keep waiting for you...until you are ready to choose."

Draco opened the bathroom door.

"I will see you around the Ministry Harry. I will wait until you are ready... ready to make a choice."

Fin

I am in a really dramatic place in my writings right now. It seems impossible for me to make stories where our boys get and/or stay together. Please do not hate this. I promise I will write a happy ending story soon. But reviews are always a nice encouragement for me to write happy stories. So if you want a happy ending story. Review.


End file.
